


马尔福先生的十分钟

by yanguang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang
Summary: 娱乐圈au短打车 pwp





	马尔福先生的十分钟

他们拥吻在德拉科的化妆间里。

房间里的灯仍是关着，黑暗的空气中除了他们的喘息声就只剩接吻的水渍声。

不知道是谁跌跌撞撞地踢倒了椅子，顺带着桌子上的瓶子掉下去，叮叮当当的几声清脆碰撞，但谁也没理它。

德拉科关上房门的同时把哈利推在门上，哈利后背被撞的生疼，但他没时间抱怨，他只得更用力地吻回去，他们时间有限，离开这里还有无数的闪光灯等着他们。

德拉科居高临下，毫不客气的舔舐他口腔中的每一寸皮肤，他等不及要把他吃干抹净，在这个安静无人的地方侵犯他，让他全身都浸满他的气息再去面对外面的观众记者。

于是他的手不安分的挤进哈利的西裤里，隔着柔软的棉质内裤用力揉搓臀瓣，另一只手撩开哈利的衬衫。

当德拉科手抚摸到哈利腰侧的那片皮肤时，哈利抖了一下。那里薄薄的一层皮肤下布满神经而格外敏感，德拉科在那附近轻轻剐蹭，满意地听到身下人躲闪着呻吟。

然后那只手向上，指腹触及到乳尖，那里已经不出所料地挺立起来。

“这么敏感……”德拉科凑到哈利耳边，用致命的温柔语气轻声说：“是不是我不在的时候自己玩过？”

德拉科用两根手指揉捻红肿的乳头，又用指甲轻轻蹭着中间的小孔。哈利如同被电流击中一般的挺直身体，过多的快感将他淹没，化作他口中一声声淫靡的呻吟。

德拉科另一只手隔着内裤按压穴口周围，浅尝辄止的不再深入其中。

“快点……快到时间了……”

哈利被德拉科一副我就蹭蹭不进去的模样撩拨的急了，他一边催促德拉科，一边急切地解开自己的腰带。

“别急。我让我的助理快到上场时间时来提醒我，我们还有很多时间来享受。”

“你说什……”

德拉科没让他把话说完就将哈利抵在门上，直接脱掉哈利的裤子，调整好姿势，手指不由分说地插进后穴。

德拉科的手机几乎毫不费力地进去了。

“你已经扩张了？你他妈来这是不是就是特意被我操的？”德拉科几乎能想象哈利背对着他的脸一定红透了，但这也是情理之中的事，他们毕竟时间有限，没法在这个地方做全套。

德拉科又将手指深入几分，确认哈利的后穴已经到了可以容纳他的程度。

扶着自己的性器缓缓进入，还未完整进入就已经被热情地包裹住，柔软而湿热的内壁是对德拉科的盛情邀请。他发誓，如果可以他想永远在哈利的身体里，不停地操他，直到他除了快感再无他想，直到他在自己身下哭喊着求饶，直到他精疲力竭连站稳的力气都没有。

猛烈的抽插几乎使哈利丧失理智，德拉科过于熟悉哈利的敏感点，每一下都重重顶在那里，灭顶的快感如汹涌的潮水一般席卷而来，他忘了自己身处何方，只有口中不加掩饰的美妙呻吟宣誓着他正奔向极乐的巅峰。

德拉科突然伸出一只手捂住哈利的嘴。

“嘘。别出声。”

哈利刚想问他要搞什么，就被一阵敲门声打断。

有人来了。

德拉科与哈利同一时间停下动作，一门之隔的另一边不依不饶地继续敲了敲门，而身处室内的他们正衣冠不整地纠缠在一起。

“马尔福先生，您在吗？”

哈利回头瞪了德拉科一眼，实际上他也知道化妆间并不是一个隐私的地方，但他此刻就是想表达一下被打扰的不满。于是他掐了一下德拉科的腰。

“我在。嘶……”

满意地听到对方吃痛的叫声，哈利心里悄悄得意了一下。

“出场的时间快到了，您准备好了吗？”

“我在整理衣服，”德拉科说着，然后用力捂住哈利的嘴，在他身后用力顶了一下，“大概还需要十分钟。”

如果不是被捂住了嘴，哈利几乎要抑制不住地叫出来。薄薄的门板并不隔音，而德拉科刚刚的那一下又让他舒服地要死，他显然是在故意报复。

“好，那请您尽快，我先离开了。”说完这句话门外便传来渐远的脚步声，直至它完全消失不见，哈利才开口：

“十分钟？马尔福先生真是有效率……”

哈利说完就后悔了。

不要在德拉科满腔欲火无处发泄时嘲讽他，哈利将这句话默默记在心里。

因为他就是发泄对象。

在哈利说完的同时，德拉科就扶着哈利的腰猛烈地抽插进去。

哈利几乎被操的站不稳了，肠壁被完全撑开，敏感点不停承受着一下又一下的撞击，交合处泛起了湿哒哒的水声，他想服软求饶，但德拉科始终捂住他的嘴不肯松开，于是哈利哼哼唧唧想说出口的话全成了变调的呻吟。

事实上，他们彼此都很清楚，从一开始他们都在克制。他们的亲密是从刚好重合的短暂休息中偷来的时间，他们只能在黑暗中摸索对方的了轮廓宣告心之所属。

在荧幕上，他们是万众瞩目的德拉科马尔福和哈利波特，在角落里，他们是赤诚的爱人。

他们唯一能做的，就是纵情享受他们的片刻欢愉。

“我爱你……”

他们在黑暗中相拥，在彼此的喘息声中达到高潮。

-

作为哈利经纪人的赫敏简直要疯了，快到哈利出场但是人没了。

不过万幸，哈利还是在开场前出现了，看起来精神状态良好。赫敏简直想把手里的包扔到哈利的脸上然后让他大声念出来现在的准确时间。

但当她看到哈利身后跟着的那个金毛混蛋之后，她翻了个白眼——

“如果还有下次的话，拜托你们快点。”


End file.
